Sonic Wolves
by GardienwolfSonic11
Summary: When Sonic feels unwanted by his friends, he thinks he should leave. Tails Builds a Machine that changes everyone into wolves! Will this help Sonic or make it worse? READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Wolves By GuardianwolfSonic11 **

**NOTE**:_ This is not a SonicxShadow or SilverxKnuckles or nothing like that. Even I'm a yaio fan to I just don't want it in this fan fiction. I will have straight characters. It will contain ShadowxRouge and some SilverxBlaze but that is pretty much it. Nothing fancy. So enjoy. This is Sonic Wolves. And yes they are wolves in this fic. _

* * *

_**Chapter one : The Thinga Mabobber**_

Sonic sat on the porch railing with the computer on his knees, looking at skateboards and guitars. "Hey that looks like a good one." He stated looking at a red skateboard with yellow and blue flames on it. "How much is it?" He looked at the price. It read $199.99. "$200 bucks! I could buy a CD player with that type of money!" He said, closing the laptop. He got off the railing and walked to the slider door. He put the computer on his desk and walked down the stairs. Or to be more precise, he walked down the stair railing. Shadow was down talking with Sliver and Knuckles.

"No I'm serious!! I shot the guy twice!" Sonic heard Shadow say. Sonic remembered the first day Shadow got his job as a cop. He came home yelling of excitement and joy at 1 o' clock in the morning. To Tails and Cream, it was hilarious. But to the rest of us, we were trying to shut him up so we could go back to sleep.

" Uh huh, Shadow. Believe in what ever you want to believe. It's all in your head." Knuckles informed him. Shadow smacked him across the head and snickered. "Why you little!" Knuckles chased Shadow around the mansion, clobbering him the minute he got him. "Guys! Do you have a schedual of when to kill each other?" Sliver asked sarcastically. "Because if you do then I would love to know when to make the funeral arrangements." He stated, walking to the living room. There, Tails was competing Charmy at a video game. "Guys, will ya' stop the nonsense already! I'm about to beat Charmy's high score!" demanded Tails, still staring at the T.V.

Sonic watched as his friends talked to one another, feeling kind of left out. For the pass few days, they've been pushing him out of there conversations and activities. So he stayed up in his room for most of the day. Sure they lived together and always with each other but Sonic wasn't sure if they wanted him around. 'Maybe it's faze they're going through.' Sonic thought to himself. He walked in the kitchen to get something to eat.

'Maybe I should my own place to live since they don't want me around.' Sonic thought a lot about this before but he told himself it was just a faze and they would get over it. But now he was sure that they were sick of him. Even Amy. But, then again, Sonic was kind of thankful for that. Then Vanilla walked through the door holding Cookie, her new baby, and Cream by her side.

"Sonic, I was wondering, if it wasn't to much trouble… could you-" She cut off by Sonic. "Yeah I'll watch Cookie while you and Cream go shopping." Sonic said, trying to sound fine. "Really! Oh thank you Sonic! You're a life saver." She handed over Cookie and a diaper bag. "Every thing you need is in there. Uh, give me a call if you need anything!" Vanilla informed him as she walked out the door. Sonic sighed and walked up to his room with the baby.

A few hours passed and there was a knock at his door. Sonic opened it and saw Shadow. "Hey dude we're going to see a movie you want to come?" He asked the blue hedgehog. "No I can't. I have to watch Vanilla's baby." Sonic answered sadly. "Oh that sucks. Well, we'll be back in an hour. See ya'." Shadow walked back stairs. But Sonic swore he heard a sigh of relief come from him as he left. Sonic walked back into his room and shut the door.

About a half hour later, the door bell rang. "That must be your mamma." Sonic said picking up the cooing baby. He gathered her things and walked down stairs. He opened the door and saw the expected elder rabbit. She thanked Sonic, took the baby, and left. Leaving the blue hedgehog alone in the huge mansion. Sonic played some video games, used the computer, what the usual rich hedgehog did when he was bored. He finally got hungry and made himself dinner. After he ate, he went down stairs to snoop around in Tails' lab. He didn't find anything interesting. Just the usual. He went up stairs and lied down on the couch. Then he thought more about him and the problem with his friends.

'If I did leave, I would have nowhere to go! But, if I don't go, they will probably get mad and kick me out anyway.' Sonic thought. A small tear fell out of his burning eyes. The lump in his throat was getting bigger and it was very hard not to frown. He buried his head into the pillow and began to cry. If he lost them, he would lose everything! He had no family left because they hated him for his fur color and he wouldn't friends left. He cried even harder. Suddenly he heard the car in the drive way. He got up and went into his room.

" That movie was so stupid! A total chick flick!" Shadow confirmed "Yeah very." Agreed Tails. "What are you guys talking about!" Amy asked. "That movie was charming and heart-warming!" "Yeah! My favorite part is when he confessed his love to her." Rouge stated. "Mine is when they are walking on the beach!" Blaze confessed. As the girls talked about the movie, the boys were wondering were Sonic was. Knuckles went upstairs and knocked on the door.

" Sonic? You in there?" Knuckles walked in the room and saw Sonic curled up in a ball on his bed. When he walked over to him to put the blanket over him, he saw tears on the corners of his eyes. Knuckles wondered what was wrong and walked out the room. He shrugged it off when he smelled cake cooking in the oven.

A little while after, Tails came up the stairs with something in hands. "Guys! Look what I built! It's a thinga mabobber!!" Tails exclaimed excitedly. "Great Tails! What does this 'thinga mabobber' do?" Asked a cautious Shadow. Tails threw his hands in the air. "I don't know!" He said as it accidentally went off. It hit a picture that, in a matter of seconds, it turned into a dove. "Uh…" Tails looked at the dove for a minute. Then looked back at the group. "I guess that's what it does." Suddenly, the gadget got out of it's hands and started to have a mind of its own! It shot everything every thing in sight! Then it shot Amy! Then Shadow, then Rouge, then everyone else! Sonic, who was awoken by the commotion, went down stairs and saw what happened. It took aim at Sonic, and fired.

**Authors Note:**_ So what did you guys think? Poor Sonic. It must suck for him to feel like that. And if your wondering who the father is to Cookie, let me tell you something. It is not Vector._


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Wolves by GardienwolfSonic11

**NOTE**:_ This is not a SonicxShadow or SilverxKnuckles or nothing like that. Even I'm a yaio fan to I just don't want it in this fan fiction. I will have straight characters. It will contain ShadowxRouge and some SilverxBlaze but that is pretty much it. Nothing fancy. So enjoy. This is Sonic Wolves. And yes they are wolves in this fic. _

_**Chapter 2: Wolves **_

Tails awoke slowly, painfully, and very confused. He looked around. Everything looked the same. But, something felt different. Suddenly, he heard Sonic moan in pain. When he looked over, he didn't the normal blue hedgehog he grew up with. Instead, there was a big blue wolf! He got up quickly and snarled. Wait, what? '_did I just snarl?'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly he realized he was on his hands and knees, so he tried to get up. But, when he did, he fell right back down. '_What is wrong with me?'_ he looked down at himself. He didn't see his normal legs. Instead, his legs were bent in a way that a dog would have them! His shoes were gone and replaced with paws! He crossed his eyes and saw his muzzle had grown more dog like!

"Ah!" He screamed which made the big blue wolf back up for having sensitive ears. "I'm! I'm! A wolf!?!" He exclaimed. He looked at the shinning floor. He saw his reflection and screamed again. He was surly a wolf. "Hey! Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here!!" Said the blue wolf. Tails recognized the voice. "Sonic?" The wolf's ears perked up. "Tails?" They stared at each other for the longest time. Then Sonic spoke up.

"How did we get like this? I mean, all I remember was coming down stairs and a raged gun going off! Then, nothing!" Sonic said, looking at the other's passed out on the floor, also wolves. Sonic nudged Silver to wake up. The moment his muzzle touched the white wolf's cheek, he immediately attacked Sonic. Silver had bitten him hard on the muzzle and caused blood seeping through Sonic's muzzle. He realized what he was doing and let go.

Sonic backed up onto the stair case, crying of pain. He put his paws on his muzzle to stop the bleeding. Sliver didn't know what was going on. He was confused of what just happened and needed to ask question. "Nice going Sliver!" blamed the yellow wolf before him. It sounded so much like Tails. But, Tails was a fox, not a wolf! And the blue one…could it be Sonic? His eyes were defiantly recognizable, but he was hedgehog! But there was only one way to check. "Tails? Sonic?" He asked.

"Yes Silver its us. And I think Sonic has lost all trust in you." Tails informed Sliver, hugging the shaking hedge-uh I mean- wolf. Silver walked up to Sonic. "Hey…" he said in a comforting voice. Sonic looked at him with big green eyes. "I'm sorry man, I just…didn't know who it was so…I guess it's a wolf thing, huh?" Silver apologized. Sonic smiled and hugged him. Silver hugged him back and asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine, just that my muzzle stings a little bit." Sonic rubbed his muzzle a bit. "well, good thing it stopped bleeding." Tails exclaimed, walking towards the now destroyed gun. "This was the only way to turn us back to normal…" he said as he picked up the gadget. "Can't it be fixed?" asked Sonic looking at him with hope. Tails sighed, "no it can't. It has used up all of its power and I cant make another…" he said putting it down. " I guess we have to wait until we change back naturally…" Sonic gave a puzzled look. "and how long will that take?" Tails turned to them with a serious look on his face. "a year maybe two…"

Sonic nearly fainted at the news. Silver gave him a look of shock. "A year!?!" Silver exclaimed. "It's alright…I know everything about wolves. I did a report on them in the third grade. Now we have to get out of here as fast as possible." Tails informed them. "why?" Sonic tilt his head in confusion. "Because if they see a bunch of wolves walking down the street do you know what they are going to do to them!?!" Tails screamed. "they are going to kill us and use our fur for rugs!" Sonic's ears went down again, but not because sensitivity, but of sadness. Tails has never yelled at him before. And it made him feel bad…_'he just thinks I'm another stupid person in his life…'_ He thought. He sat down with head bowed down.

Slowly, one by one, they awoke. Tails explained everything to them and told them what they had to do. "Where are we going to go? A zoo?" Shadow said sarcastically. Tails looked at him with seriousness in his eyes. "No Shadow, not a zoo. But…" Tails took out a map of the united states. "…Alaska…"

**Author's Note:**_ Yay! They are okay!! But Sonic is feeling worse then before…poor guy… maybe someone will notice their behaviors towards him….find out next time!!!_


End file.
